The Flood of Vyacheslav
by CrystalEyes SilverWolf
Summary: Kind of a Splinter Cell crossover. The squad's newest case involves Georgia (country) and a large group of Russians-Georgians. And the NSA is involved too? What's going on that they're involved?


**The Flood of Vyacheslav**

Summary: The followers of Vyacheslav and Nikoladze are rising in numbers...and so are the rape cases. Could the two be connected? Cross with Splinter Cell, but history is included. Choose pairings; if I don't like the votes, I'm going default, which is currently not on EO.

* * *

History:

**Vyacheslav Grinko** is a Russian man, a former Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces). He is now the 'lieutenant' of the Russian Mafia. He is known throughout the Interpol as the "Man with Four Hands" because he always carries his two guns.

**Kombayn Nikoladze **used his political, technological, and financial influence to become the newly elected President of Georgia. His ambition is matched only by his industriousness. He has many secrets that have yet to be uncovered. It is said that he sleeps peacefully every night only because Grinko is always nearby.

**Yin Mei Wolfe **is half Chinese, half Georgian. Previously Grinko's daughter, but changed her identity. She works for the NSA (National Security Agency) as a spy and as a field agent. She will be the one to lead the investigation about the rapes to see if they connect to what history will later call, "The Flood of Vyacheslav".

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

Yin Mei Wolfe suited up in the helicopter. She wore a body suit that was bullet proof and put her weapons belt on. Vernon Wilkes Jr. handed her a SC-20K (Assault Rifle variation) and her SC Pistol. She grabbed two clips of ammo for her SC-20K and another two for her Pistol.

Earpiece in place, Wolfe's Ops Coordinator reverberated through the section soundly. "Time to go to work Yin. Our latest choke point is in the US; but this time the informant has been allowed to hint at something much bigger than we thought. Check it out for me."

"Right Lambert, but where is this...informant?" her voice sounded as if she lavished in her dark sense of humor. Which she did...it sounded especially creepy with that growling voice of hers...

"He'll be waiting for you in a building. It'll have yellow drapes covering the room he is in; you'll know it when you see it." Yin Mei sighed as she got out of the helicopter and rappelled down to the building of the rooftop below her.

Yin Mei faintly heard the helicopter leave as she continued to stare transfixed. "Yin? GPS is showing you haven't moved in the last few minutes. Are you okay?"

"Lambert...I think we don't need our informant anymore." Her voice had a slight tremor in it, which worried Lambert and the people listening in on the conversation hidden in the NSA.

Her voice never quavered...not even in the face of death.

"Why is that?"

"Because I know what he meant...you said I'm in New York, yes?"

"Yeah, but what does..."

"Tell someone to send for the SVU squad...we'll need them." Everything fell into place for Lambert. Yin Mei looked around a grabbed a flailing blanket from the wind, and covered the woman's body below her...blood trailing from the woman's eyes as they stayed open...though her brain was no longer living.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and immediately ran to where they could see the faint outline of a body wrapped in a blanket. Suddenly a gun's muzzle was behind each of their heads before they could even realize what happened.

"Who are you?" The detectives tried their hardest not to shudder at how creepy _her_ voice sounded.

"We're Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. We came here because we got a report from an unknown informant. Who are you?" Elliot asked/said.

"I...will be the response to end your life if you don't show me your badges..." They quickly did as told and waited, still clueless as to whom was behind them. "Very good. Now, you are to investigate who committed this rape. I only want the who and the where; nothing else is required."

The badges were once more in their pockets and the guns were gone. When the two turned around, all they saw was a card finishing its descent to the ground and the whispering sound of the blanket behind them.

Olivia picked up the card and read it out loud.

"You must find out who did this and where they are located, if possible. You are not required to do anything else and will do nothing else unless instructed to do so. An agent will come to check on your progress in two days time; be ready.

-Silver Wolf, NSA

What the hell does the NSA want with the perp?" Elliot shrugged as they called Cragen and gave him a report.

Needless to say, Cragen was shocked.

Who rape and murdered this woman?

And why did the NSA want to know?

* * *

Ohhh! So what do you guys think. Like I said, you can vote for pairings and stuff, but I'll go with my fav pairing if the votes get nasty. (My fav pairing isn't EO right now.)

Please tell me what you think! Let me know if iI should continue!

Thanks,

-Silver Wolf


End file.
